Reign of Terror
by mikokorin
Summary: "Oh, but Your Grace," the queen smiled. The duke felt the chills on his spine, and knew that he was not facing a queen - a human, but rather… "it was never a request you can refuse." Based on the Story of Evil; Trigger Warning: Character Death
1. The Daughter

_There was once upon a time in another place_

 _An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

 _And the ruler was a girl so mean_

 _A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

"Mylène, prepare my bath!" The little servant girl bowed her head, knowing more than anything to defy the queen, "Understood, Queen Chloé."

"Where's Josephine? Have you fed her yet, Nino?" The brown-skinned caretaker likewise bowed, as showing disrespect to the queen would only earn your head in a platter.

 _So much furniture littered her abode_

 _Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed_

 _Josephine was what her horse was named_

 _All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

"Well?" The queen drawled, impatient from not receiving an immediate answer. The caretaker realized his mistake, and opened his mouth to reply. But before he could do so, another voice answered; "Josephine is now resting in her quarters, Your Highness." A blond man stepped forward, helping Nino turn away from a plausible dead-end.

"Ah! Adrien! I was just wondering where you are." The queen's eyes lit up, having seen her personal servant who was the best in everything he does.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I was… caught up in some business regarding the nobles."

 _If you're short on money that's no fearful thing_

 _Just take it from those who you dangle on a string_

 _To those who feel that they want to bring me down_

 _You'll just tidy up my gown._

 _Now, bow to me!_

"Oh, is it that wretched Duke Césaire, again? I told him that the tax increase does not concern him! Ugh, He and his daughter, Lady Alya… They really both get on my nerves! Mylène, my bath! Add a few more rose petals. I can feel the stress crawling into my skin, and I hate it!" The servant bowed, "Right away, my Queen." and hurried off.

"Adrien, tell the Duke Césaire that I wish to speak with him… after my bath."

"Right away, Your Highness."

 _Evil flowers_

 _Steadily bloom_

 _With an array of colourful doom_

 _But the weeds who feel that they want to stay_

 _They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway._

"No! This is injustice! Queen Chloé, I refuse to be stripped off my title just because I disagree with your rule!" The duke slammed his hands on the table, anger and disbelief swimming in his eyes.

"Oh, but Your Grace," the queen smiled. Duke Césaire felt the chills on his spine, and knew that he was not facing a queen - a human, but rather… "it was never a request you can refuse."

"No! M-my family! Your Majesty, have you no mercy?!"

The queen laughed, "My parents died before they can teach me that, Your Grace."

"Y-you little-!" The duke lunged, a final, desperate attempt to quench the evil he was now facing. But alas, it was proven futile when the blond servant always by the queen's side suddenly appeared in front of him. The duke felt the red blood oozing from his front - the sharp sting of the dagger buried in his chest, where the man had stabbed him.

 _"Papa! You stained your clothes with chocolate again! Mme. Lopéz would have a hard time cleaning it!"_

"Y-you're evil…" Was what the Duke Césaire was only able to say, as he fell to the ground, the blood spilling fast out of his body. _Oh, Alya. I'm sorry. I tainted my clothes again._

"Ah-ah, Your Grace." The queen stepped in front of his dying body, "I'm the daughter of evil."

 _The princess held a love for a man_

 _Of red who wasn't very much her fan_

 _But instead he chose his neighbor's girl_

 _Of blue whose eyes shone like a pearl._

"Oh, Adrien, I have met the most beautiful man in all of France!" The queen gushed, and her servant only smiled. "I am sure he is, Your Highness."

"Very! Oh, he is so talented, I have seen his artworks. They are undoubtedly good!"

The servant's smile only widened further, clearly satisfied with the queen's obvious happiness. "Good for you, Your Highness. It seems that you have found a possible King Consort."

"Oh! But, he's a prince from the Red kingdom. I don't doubt that he's next-in-line for the throne." Certainly, that could cause problems, the Yellow kingdom wasn't exactly on good terms with any of the other kingdoms as of now.

"Ah! Although I could show you how he looks like! I received information that Prince Nathaniel would be commencing an art exhibit at the Blue kingdom!"

"Prince… Nathaniel, huh?" The blond servant did not miss the rose-colored tinted cheek of the Yellow kingdom's blonde Queen.

 _The princess knew this and was filled with rage_

 _She called the minister locked in her cage_

 _And she said in a soft voice to not be heard_

 _"Make sure the blue country is badly stirred."_

"Adrien! We're here!" The queen turned to look at her servant's face, expecting a joyful expression on her precious servant who enjoyed the arts just as much as her (hopefully) future fiancé.

"Ah… Yes, it is very beautiful." But the words that escaped from Adrien were almost melancholic and something more that the queen was not able to decipher. His eyes pointed in a direction far away from where Chloé was standing.

"A… drien?" The queen followed his line of sight, and subsequently froze. For the Prince Nathaniel was there, giving a bouquet of red roses to a black-haired girl with blue eyes. It was obvious, even from far away, that the prince was courting the young lady.

The rest of the day went, but the queen could not help the dark feeling lingering in her chest. For if the prince's heart would not be hers…

Why should it belong to that peasant girl?

And so, that night, the queen called her knight hidden in the dark. "Chat Noir…"

"Yes, Queen?"

"Make sure the blue country is badly stirred."

"... I will."

 _Houses of the people were burned to the ground_

 _So many voices would no longer make a sound_

 _The people who had suffered so much pain_

 _Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain._

 _"Oh, it's tea time."_

 _"Justice for the slain! Equality for the poor!"_

The cries of the men were heard even from the gates of the palace. Everything was chaotic outside, whilst in the palace, the queen remained in her seat of power, reading a book about codes.

 _"Justice for the slain! Equality for the poor!"_

"Brioche would be the one to go with your tea for today, Your Highness." Adrien gingerly placed the queen's tea on the table by her balcony. The queen gently set aside her books and made her way towards the sun. Everything could wait.

"Justice for the slain! Equality for the poor!"

It was time for her afternoon tea.

 _To defeat the princess was no easy task_

 _But the people could no longer wear their mask_

 _Like a flock of birds they were led by_

 _A red lady mercenary into the nigh._

"Your Majesty!" The Head Royal Guard walked into the room without so much as a warning.

"A group of mercenaries has entered the palace grounds! It appears to be led by Lady Alya Césaire, daughter of the late Duke Césaire, who has gone rogue since her father disappeared. It is no longer safe for you to be here. You need to evacuate, my lady!"

Adrien's eye flinched, the queen noticed. Was the Head Guard being too loud? She probably was. "Sabrina, it's alright, let me just finish my afternoon tea."

"B-but-!"

"Silence, Sabrina. I will go down with this kingdom if I have to, but I will not be a coward and run away from those peasants. _Qu'ils mangent de la brioche_. Let them eat cake, if they have to."

"... Understood, Your Majesty."

"Run along, now. You might be late for your appointment with M. Raincomprix. I have to finish my tea."

 _All the anger that had built up over the years_

 _Now consumed them without any fears_

 _And her army was battered from the green war_

 _Their attacks were not much of a chore._

"Queen Chloé of the Yellow kingdom! We have defeated your men and surrounded your palace. Surrender now and meet the consequences of your actions!" Lady Alya's voice boomed throughout the throne room.

From the shadows emerged the Queen Chloé, standing tall with her head held high.

 _Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court_

 _The servants ran away as time was short_

 _Little woman princess would never pose a fight_

 _And she was finally captured in the night_

 _"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

"You are to be captured for your crimes against your people, for destroying the Blue kingdom, for killing my father, Duke Césaire, and…" The woman gritted her teeth, and from behind her, stood Prince Nathaniel, anger seeping from his very being.

"For killing Marinette, my best friend."

 _There was once upon a time in another place_

 _An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

 _And the ruler was a girl so mean_

 _A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

 _She was to be punished at three o' clock_

 _When the church bells resounded a tock_

 _The person who was once royalty_

 _Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

"It is only fitting, is it not?" the queen asked the guard, who was watching her from outside the jail cell.

"... What is?" The guard asked, after moments of hesitation.

"I get to die on my most favourite time of the day. Most people would not have that chance."

The guard gave a dry laugh, "You should know better than anyone. You have killed thousands of men."

The queen only smiled, "Yes. Yes, I have killed a worth of a thousand men."

 _At the time that eventually came_

 _The church bells to her sounded rather lame_

 _Without looking to faces of the crowd_

 _Said she with eyes in a shroud_

 _"Oh, it's tea time."_

"The reign of the Royalty's terror has finally ended!"

 _Evil flowers_

 _Steadily bloom_

 _With an array of colourful doom_

 _Now the people speak of her without a second thought_

 _That daughter of evil had received what she sought_

Oh, but the Reign of Terror was only just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Story of Evil, anyone? The plot basically jumped into my head after listening to Lizz Robinett's English Cover of Servant of Evil, and I couldn't NOT write it because it will slip my mind eventually.

I mean, let's face it, Adrien would totally be Len who's veryyyy loyal and Chloé is totally a bitch although in this two-shot she'll have a valid reason to be one.

And, btw, I just realized the song's parallelism to the French Revolution _as I'm writing it._ and I was so shocked because that is what I was originally aiming for, huh.

Leave a review? Please?


	2. The Servant

_I am your loyal servant and you're our country's queen_

 _Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny_

 _Let hellfire consume me, if that's what must be done_

 _I will gladly play the part, so that you may shine, my sun._

"Well?" Adrien heard the queen say, as he tried to fix his bowtie before presenting himself to the queen.

"Josephine is now resting in her quarters, Your Highness." He repeated what Ivan, the apprentice caretaker, asked to tell Nino, or, if present, their queen, for was surprisingly active in taking care of her horse. Although he had not missed the look of relief that crossed Nino's face. He must have unwittingly saved him from an impending doom.

The man owes him a croissant or two.

 _On the day the two of us were brought into this world_

 _The bells gave their blessings to us twins, a boy and girl_

 _But for reasons that we were too young to understand_

 _We were seperated; I could no longer hold your hand_

"B-but, Your Highness, I simply cannot take your child away -"

"Take him, please. I simply cannot let what the prophecy said."

"... Pardon me for asking, Your Highness, but what did it say?"

The king trailed his vision to the sole prince, being cradled by his most faithful servant. "My family's rule would end with his demise."

"So, you want me to raise him not as a prince, that would undoubtedly turn the eyes of your enemy, but…?"

The king sensed the confusion, and quickly replied, "Raise him as a servant of the castle. A bad luck he may be, but he is still my son, and I would want him too far from me."

"Understood, Your Highness." The servant bowed, to his friend, to his master, that was hurting inside from knowing that his son would not know him as his father, but rather as someone he serves.

"Thank you, Plagg."

 _If the whole world plots to extinguish your light_

 _If they find the need to make you break and cry_

 _Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side;_

 _So just smile for me, it'll all be alright_

"The king's my father, isn't he, Plagg?" The twelve-year-old Adrien inquired one evening, as he and his father-figure were retiring onto the night.

Plagg stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Adrien, "What made you say that?"

"Princess Chloé looks almost exactly as I do, we have the same yellow hair that is only passed within the royal family. Plus I heard rumours of the princess having a twin, who didn't survive the night on the day they were born, and," Adrien walked towards Plagg with calculated steps, and Plagg realized, that what Adrien had said earlier wasn't a question. "Curiously, Princess Chloé was announced as the only-born heir to the royal family."

It was a statement.

 _Well, the boy is absolutely intelligent._ Plagg thought.

"You're right, once again, kid."

"... Can I protect her?" This startled Plagg, as he had thought that the boy would want answers as to _why was he not a prince?_

 _Why her?_

"... You may. But don't put your life on the line." He cannot say the prophecy, not to this boy who was so innocent and pure.

Adrien did not promise.

 _While running errands in the country to the east_

 _I ran into a fair maiden with a hair of deep sea_

 _Her smile, and her voice, to me, were sent from up above_

 _Something moved in my chest, you might even call it love._

"Er, excuse me? Is there any chance that you could help me get to this fabric store?" Adrien tapped the shoulder of the person he was nearest to. The young lad was on a journey to find the most perfect fabric for the coronation ceremony of the princess, who will soon turn queen.

The person turned around, and Adrien was stunned to find two pools of bluebells eyes staring staring _staring_ into his very soul and then came the voice that perfectly matches her eyes, the sound of bells; "Which one? Oh!" The maiden looked at the paper in his hands, smiling as she recognized the address scrawled on the piece of parchment.

"Lucky you! I am going there as well!" Adrien stood there, dazed. _There was something about this girl -_

Noting that the man before her had not spoken anything for the past few seconds, the girl began to panic, " _Monsieur?_ _Mon dieu!_ Are you alright? Are you having a heart attack?"

 _Yes, yes. But not the kind that you're talking about_.

"Ah," Adrien snapped out of his stupor, "Pardon, my lady. I was - I was just thinking…" Ah what is he to say?

 _You've got lovely eyes?_

"Oh… Er, thank you, Monsieur. T-that was very nice of you. I am Marinette, by the way. No need to call me a lady." He said it out loud, didn't he?

Feeling the beginnings of a blush on his face, Adrien cleared his throat, "Of course, my la- Marinette."

"Well, er, shall we go? Monsieur… I don't believe I got your name."

"Oh, uh, it's Adrien."

"Right, M. Adrien, the fabric store is around this alley." Marinette, once again, smiled and led the way, her red dress fluttering as she turned and walked further into the alley.

"Nice outfit, by the way. I have never seen someone pull off an all-black ensemble that good before." She turned her head towards him, slightly skipping and Adrien swore she would trip, "Really brings out your eyes."

 _But we know all good things must come to an end_

 _It is my queen's orders; the girl must repent_

 _I will grant your wishes, if that's all I live for_

 _So then tell me, my sun; just what caused these rains to pour?_

 _"Make sure the blue country is badly stirred."_ The queen ordered Chat Noir or rather, Adrien, had he not been under a mask. He had donned a mask, to protect the Queen, but also to not worry both her and Plagg. For if they had known, they would immediately tell him to stop.

He had known, that when the queen had seen Marinette and what he assumes to be, Prince Nathaniel, together, the queen assumes that Marinette had liked the prince back, and was furious.

" _Hey, Adrien? I really do like you."_

But the queen's order was absolute. And so, when Chat Noir stepped in front of the shaking Marinette, her parents nowhere to be found, he also did not found his voice.

 _The queen's order is absolute._

"W-Who are you?" The fear was in her tone, but Marinette masked it very well.

"You need not to know who I am, for what purpose would it be? I," he faltered, "I am about to end your life." He stared at her for the very last time, memorizing every detail he could of her. Her eyes, her lips, her hands -

"... _Adrien._ " The realization dawned on her, and Chat Noir noted that she, too, was deeply staring into him.

"My lady." A moment of silence passed.

"... Okay, kill me." Adrien was startled at her reply. She was… what?

Marinette smiled at his confusion, "It's alright. If I am to die, I'd rather it be in the presence of someone important to me."

Adrien looked around, but there was no one in the house except for them.

"I told you, didn't I? I like you."

He stepped forward, hands tightly gripping a bloody weapon on his right hand, "Even if I am like this? A person so corrupted that my soul seems to be very black?"

"I also told you before," She smiled, and his heart, like all the other previous times, skipped. "You pull-off black better than anyone." She made her way towards him, Adrien stepped two steps backwards before Marinette was in front of his face.

"It's okay, Adrien. It's alright. I know that you'll do anything to protect her."

 _I am your loyal servant and you're our country's queen_

 _Us, a pair of cursed twins, bound to bloody destiny_

" _Your Highness, brioche will accompany your tea."_

 _And you clapped your hands with glee; so innocent and sweet_

"Brioche would be the one to go with your tea for today, Your Highness."

" _Justice for the slain! Equality for the poor!"_

"Amazing as always, Adrien."

" _Justice for the slain! Equality for the poor!"_

"Thank you, Your Highness."

" _Justice for the slain!"_

" _It's okay, Adrien. It's alright."_

 _It appears that soon this country will meet its fate._

 _Torn to pieces by its people, crumbled under their hate_

 _The masses claim that justice will be brought on us today_

 _But I won't see it through, they will not get their way_

" _I know that you'll do anything to protect her."_

" _Listen now, my dear, give your clothing to me."_ Adrien started as the queen finished the last bite of her brioche, the battle below seemingly becoming nearer to the end.

The queen looked at him, confusion on her face. " _You and I will switch and away, you must flee."_ Her eyes widened, "N-no! Adrien -!"

" _You will be okay, we are twins, don't you see?"_ Queen Chloé shook her head, "I know! And that is exactly why! I will not lose another family member, _I just can't._ Plus, they'll know it isn't really me!"

" _They won't know,"_ Adrien reassured her, the queen spluttering noises as he made her change into his spare clothes. The noise outside increasing in volume, they are close. Pushing the now-servant out the window, Adrien quickly dressed into Chloé's robes, and held his face high.

" _Now dear, don't look back and just leave!"_

Just like the royal he never got to be.

 _I am only the double, the true queen runs free_

 _Us, a pair of broken twins, damned by cruel destiny_

 _If the devil's your lord, as the masses curse your name_

 _Then I'm a demon too, for our blood is one and the same._

"It is only fitting, is it not?" Adrien asked the guard, who was watching him from outside the jail cell.

"... What is?" The guard asked, after moments of hesitation.

"I get to die on my most favourite time of the day. Most people would not have that chance."

The guard gave a dry laugh, "You should know better than anyone. You have killed thousands of men."

The faux-queen only smiled, an image of a young girl with bluebell eyes briefly flasing in his mind "Yes. Yes, I have killed a worth of a thousand men."

 _Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by a queen_

 _At that time, the two of us were barely aged fourteen_

 _A "daughter of evil" doomed the kingdom from within_

 _But the stories lie; for she was my precious little twin._

"It's time to say goodbye to your reign, Queen Chloé."

"It appears so, Lady Alya."

"You know, Adrien," Alya whispered, "You were my friend, if you could just let us know -"

"What are you saying? I am not that filthy traitor servant, I am Chloé. The one and only queen of the Yellow kingdom."

 _If the whole world plots to extinguish your light_

 _ **Finally the bells are announcing the time**_

 _If they find the need to make you break and cry_

 _ **I can feel my heart break with each passing chime**_

 _Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side_

 _ **With your eyes averted, you look to the sky**_

 _So just smile for me, it'll all be alright_

 _ **And the blades whistle down as you call out my line**_

"Oh, it's tea time."

 _If the day comes that we are reborn once again_

 _It'd be nice to play with you;_

 _So I'll wait for you, till then._

"Hey! Are you alone too? Let's play!"

A blond boy stared at the girl who approached him, both children surrounded by older men as the annual Economic gathering for French businessmen take place.

"I am Chloé Bourgeois, you see. My father is the mayor of Paris. Whose son are you?" Ah, it was that little girl whom every kid warned him about.

"... Agreste. I am Adrien Agreste."

"Oh? M. Gabriel's son? Nice to meet you! Say, I'm _booored_ , and you seem very fun to be with. Unlike those other brats who keep messing with my hair, saying it was not real. _Well it's not like I wished I was born to have blond hair!_ They're just jealous my hair looks better than their plain, brown ones."

Adrien raised one of his eyebrows, "Are you referring to someone in particular?"

Chloé huffed, " _No_. Now, let's play. I feel very comfortable with you around, and I like comfortable. Now, will you play with me?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Chloé froze, "What?"

"W-well," Adrien started, feeling embarrassed for suddenly saying such a thing. "You kind of talked like a queen, so I was… kind of… uh…" he heard giggling, eyes snapping back to the girl he was talking to.

"Nevermind that! Let's just _plaaaaaay!_ "

Adrien grinned, "Okay."

* * *

A/N: Weeeeeeellll. That was actually sad.

for those who think chloe and adrien's friendship was only for their own benefit, well... i beg to differ, sorry! I think there's more to their friendship that what it looks like, because seriously, cat son is a very intelligent person and very kind! I don't think he hadn't rubbed chloe some of that kindness, especially since they are childhood bffs.

now i'm just rambling.

thank you for the reviews! and it is really late in my timezone and i need to sleep but, meh. I can go for a few more minutes.

 **Michael0000** , **I'm Crazy and I Like It** (i did not own those lyrics though, but thanks anyway!), **LegoGirl794** (do you mean the WHOLE seven deadly sins series? coz gurl, that is a heck lot of songs.)

also: credits to the ff. people who i got the english lyrics from! i modified some parts to fit in with the storyline obviously, but they were all small details, anyway.

 **omgitsamy239** on deviantart

 **Lizz Robinett** on youtube

might be a three-shot? may be not.

thanks for reading!


End file.
